Impossible effect
by Abandonedsrry
Summary: Snape accidently has a potion fall on him that makes him connected with Harry's soul, but Harry has the control. He can make Snape hurt whenever he wants to. He can make snape obey his commands. How will Snape react? and how will Harry use this new power?
1. Chapter 1

_**Fic title:**_ Impossible effect

_**Fic description:**_ Snape accidentally has a potion fall on him that makes him connected with Harry's soul, but Harry has the control. He can make Snape hurt whenever he wants to. He can make Snape obey his commands. How will Snape react? And how will Harry use this new power of his?

_**Rating:**_ M-R for a reason I do not know of, Ill figure it out later.

_**Slash:**_ none as of yet

---

.:Unexpected turning:.

Snape stood over his cauldron, eyeing the potion with slight distaste as he stirred it slowly. The blue flames coming from inside began licking at his hands as he added different ingredients, attempting to stop him from completing his work. Already he had singed his fingers a few times, momentarily stopping him in his work. Snape sighed softly, pressing his fingers against the desk for a few seconds to rest.

Multiple papers on his desk read 'soul trapper', it was a potion the dark lord had requested. The Dark lord had even given him his own lab to finish it in, but unfortunately there were many rumors of how the potion was made, and he had already gone through two negative potions. The colors in the potion changed as he added different ingredients, now turning a murky blue.

"Add two parts of beetle legs" Snape read out of his potions book. He turned the page, skimming through it quickly.

In the room a bookshelf had been replaced with potion ingredients, some books still sat on the higher levels thought. The potion turned a light green then went a pale blue, stopping the boiling. It was almost done. Severus just had to wait until it cooled down to get a victim to test it on.

A small black and grey owl flew in through the door; he had left it barely open. Its wings were singed slightly and it looked as if it had come a long way. It landed on the table and dropped the letter that hung on its leg.

Snape hadn't expected an answer this quick.

He grabbed the bird's leg roughly and pulled it towards the table, eager to grab the letter. It didn't object but nipped lightly with a twitch of its feathers at Snape for the rough treatment. Snape slipped off the letter and slit it open down the side with his finger.

The letter was short and simple; it was obvious it was from one of his fellow death eaters and luckily not from Voldermort. It read: 'The potter boy is in an abandoned house out of private drive. Go there. The Dark lord wishes his presence.'

Severus sighed angrily; why did he always get the bad jobs. His cloak was slung loosely on his shoulders as he threw the letter into the small fire he had made only a few hours before. He reached out and grabbed a vile, filling it with the potion he had made. After capturing Potter he would give the potion to the dark lord and perhaps rest a little.

He had heard a few days ago the Potter was looking for him. After killing Dumbledore Harry had become angry and wanting revenge. It didn't come to a surprise to Severus. After killing the last person he had left for proper protection; Potter was most likely to feel anger and frustration.

Snape shifted the cauldron and moved from behind it, his cloak swinging behind him like a bat as he walked out the room, locking the door firmly behind him with a 'click'.

---

Harry growled as he rubbed his arms, it was cold—no, that was an understatement from how it was in the lanky room. The room was plain and had an old moth ball covered bed, some old news papers and a large somewhat unique wardrobe in it. Even the walls made him feel depressed. They were a dark old grey.

Not really comfortable for the famous boy wizard.

It had been two days since he had human interaction and quite frankly he was becoming sick of it. Harry put a hand over his forehead and slipped his other hand toward his cloak. The black material slipped on as easily as it did only a year ago.

His steps echoed as he walked, it was very strange to be in a house alone. But he was used to been alone; after all the years the Dursleys had locked him up in a room or under the stairs alone for hours on end.

But still disliked the silence of the night. He thought at first it wouldn't annoy him.

But it did. He missed Hermione and Ron. He missed their smiles, he missed the fun they had…Plus the fact that he had left them before they could have any chance to say goodbye. And now all chances of getting to Bill's wedding was useless, they had to change the date of it after the burrow had been attacked.

All the counter curses around the house had protected it from any real damage thought. Harry was glad for that.

Not been able to control the urge to run outside, he flung himself out the door and allowed himself to feel the cool air on his arms.

There was another foot step and he flinched. Someone was there.

Did this ALWAYS have to happen to him?

Harry groaned mindfully and reached for his wand. But someone had managed to get there faster; a wand now poked the back of his neck and let a shiver creep up his back, teasing at his skin. It was so firmly against his skin it made him twitch in discomfort.

"Now now potter, no need to throw curses at each other" Harry recognized that voice.

"Snape..." he hissed, voice laced with venom.

"It would seem you have let yourself be vulnerable", Harry could almost feel Snape's smirk "once again."

"funny-" Harry ducked and slid over the ground. One of his feet hit Snape in the leg, causing the older man to tumble to the side. "How I always make it out thought."

A low growl emitted from the potions master as he straightened himself. Harry now had his wand out and had it pointed at Snape's head.

"Potter, for once it would be nice if you weren't so stupid and just gave up!" Snape practically yelled "Then the dark lord might please you with a painless death."

Harry's eyes filled with anger. He waved his wand and shot a spell out at Snape, knocking the ex-proffessor back into the veranda fence. A small crack emitted to around the area, Harry and Snape been the only ones to hear it.

Snape looked down at his pocket and his expression converted into anger.

"Oh shi-" Snape didn't have enough time to finish his sentence. An explosion from his pocket made him convulse in pain as small bits of potion burned at his skin. He now lay twitching on the veranda's wooden floor.

Harry stared down at the man, the man he hated, the man he wanted to kill. But he didn't move, he just stood there, swaying slightly in the soft breeze.

His eyes were becoming heavy. His knees couldn't support his weight and he fell to the ground with a loud thump. The smell of something rotting came to his nose before darkness consumed his mind.

And the last thought that came to Snape's mind as he sighed falling unconscious was: 'Soul trap'

---

**Authors notes:**

Ok, hey everyone, I hope this chapter was ok; I've been working out the plot as we speak; now I've got ideas for at least fore chapters! I will be putting them up soon and umm...oh yeah, there will be more then 20 chapters I hope.

I will explain the effects of the potion 'soul trap' in the next chapter. I just couldn't get this out of my mind! ok, cya next update.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fic Title:**_ Impossible effect

_**Fic description:**_ (see chapter one)

_**Rating:**_ M-R for some reason I will soon figure out!

_**Slash:**_ none as of yet

---  
A heavily anguished groan escaped the older mans lips as he turned to the side, his hands brushing over a soft quilt. Snape tried to open his heavy eyes. He was now not on the ground but in a bed; it felt familiar.

It was soft, just like the...wait. He opened his eyes and blurry images of two people met his eyes, one wearing white clothes and the other wearing brown. He looked to the side and saw Harry potter fast asleep with an arm hanging lazily off at the side, some cards and lollies surrounded his hospital bed.

Snape blinked a few times before lifting himself unto a sitting position, the witch and wizard, now he could see as Poppy and Remus, had a wand pointed at him. Remus muttered some words and he fell still against the bed.

Remus was glaring as he spoke. "What have you done to Harry Severus?" Remus asked.

"Why do we need Snape in here, he should be in Azkaban prison!" Poppy exclaimed. Snape growled in slight irritation; he hated it how people spoke as if he wasn't there.

Remus shook his head "No, we need to get the answers out of him here first, plus most of the dementors have joined You-Know-who" The werewolf eyed Harry for a moment before looking back at Snape. "Well Snape, got any answers?"

"Hmm, I will tell you if you let me out of here unharmed" A slight grin crossed his face "That is, if you want to save the boy."

It was a lie, but a good lie. If he could get out of here quick enough he could find an antidote to the potion, for himself only.

As he worked up forming a plan, Harry sighed and awoke from his slumber, also lifting himself up and getting on his knees to look over at Snape. Harry groaned and lifted a hand to his head; his scar was throbbing and Snape wasn't exactly sympathetic.

Snape sneered at the boy for a moment, then deciding not to waste his time, turned back to Remus.

"I will not let you go free from here Snape! Not after you killed..." Remus couldn't finish his sentence, instead he motioned his hand.

Harry glared at his ex-potions professor's back the whole time that he was talking to Remus, and the minute Remus had even thought of mentioning Dumbledore, Harry felt a striking anger through himself.

"Stupid Git" he muttered under his breath, glaring at his hospital bed with such fury a hole could have burnt through it.

With a frown, Harry got to his feet and stood up from the bed. As soon as he did so, Poppy had rushed to help him out.

"Is something wrong dear" She asked.

Harry rolled his eyes "You have that git in here is one of them" He replied, giving Snape a venomous glare.

Snape couldn't help but glance over at Potter and glare at the boy; he had to do at least one thing to make him acknowledge he was there; he would have to figure out who was affected by what side of the potion sooner or later anyhow.

"What are you looking at Snape" The voice snapped him out of his glaring; Potter had spoken to him.

"Nothing but your ugly face Potter" He replied sarcastically. "And amazingly you haven't manages to mess anything up yet, that's something to write in my books."

"At least I'm not a greasy git no body likes!" Harry yelled back. He got from his bed and stood to glare at Snape.

"Has the boy-who-lived-but-should-have-died-with-Dumbledore-gott--" Harry's glare flared as he spoke of Dumbledore. Snape cried out in pain as hot flames licked through his bones, each time he moved the burning increased. He had never thought he would hate anything as much as he hated the Curcius curse been put on him.

Harry looked surprised from his spot, utter confusion coating his features. Snape Rolled over in pain and fell to the floor, his breathing coming in short ragged breaths.

"Potter...don't" said Snape after a moment of resting, still trying to get up from the floor where he had fallen.

"What was that?" Harry and Remus asked at the same time.

Although Snape could answer it easily, the voice Potter had used it in sounded much too cheerful and he ceased to say anything. For a moment everyone in the room stared at Snape who weakly leaned against the side of the hospital bed. However, Poppy felt momentarily sorry for him and helped him back onto the lush covers of the hospital bed.

This seemed to annoy Snape, but he was to busy recovering to push Poppy away. Sighing, he rest his head back on the pillow. Remus turned away and rummaged around in a cabnit that was just a few steps away from the beds.

He came back carrying a potion—a truth teller potion to be exact. His hand slipped to the side of his bed, Remus shook his head and tried to smile.

"Severus, you cold easily tell us and we won't have to use potions on you" Remus said, holding out the potion.

"What makes you think I'm going to drink that?" He asked, glaring angrily. There was a long silence. Remus broke it off; he walked over to Snape and put a hand over his nose. Snape couldn't breath.

Shaking his head, Snape opened his mouth to take a breath, as he did so Remus shoved the potion in his mouth. Meaning to spit the potion to the side, Severus coughed and moved to face the other way, but accidentally ended up swallowing some and the rest falling on his bed.

Harry grinned "doesn't seem to have a very nice taste does it" Harry said, much to cheerily for Snape's taste.

Another choked cough confirmed Harry's comment. Snape wiped his mouth with his cloak sleeve and leaned back, glaring intently at Remus.

"Well, what happened to Harry and you?"

Snape took a breath "I was ordered to capture Potter, But he hit me with his wand and a potion called 'Soul trap' fell on me, and the nearest person was potter so it affected him as well" Snape closed his mouth into a firm line, desperately trying to stop his words.

"And, what does the potion do?" Poppy stepped in.

"The potion enables Potter to control my actions by inflicting pain upon my being, Voldermort was going to use Potter as a puppet so he could be so called invincible."

"And how does that work?" Poppy and Remus looked over at Harry, surprised by his question.

"All you would have to do is want to hurt me and it would be done, if you imagined me to have a cut across my chest, it would happen, the other thing you did was something like putting boiling hot water through my bones." Snape stooped and faced the wall on the other side.

"Ahh, Harry, this is great, Snape can be your new...err...Blood hound! He can help you hunt down the death eaters" A grin plastered on Harry's face, this was the most amusing thing he had ever hear!

"So, when do we start?" Harry asked "and where will the git sleep?"

He smiled and faced Remus who smiled back at him, it was another chance to get Voldermort, and he had gotten something that Voldermort had needed.

"Snape can sleep in his quarters; you can go down there to if you like to make sure he keeps out of trouble. Remus paused. "I do remember...Sirius...requesting one thing from me before he went, and it was this".

Remus took out a shiny black dog collar from his cloak. There was a little bone shaped tag with the name 'Snape' written on it. He passed it over to Harry, who looked down at it with 'awe'.

"And why did Sirius have this" Harry asked, laughing lightly and fiddling with the leathery material.

"He said it would be funny to see, so he bought it, and was going to send it to him on christmas" Remus shrugged, happy to be in on the discussion. "I guess… can't deny him now!"

Snape eyed the collar repulsively as if it was poison and leaned away from it as if to get away from it. The only thing that stopped him from running off was one of Remus's curses that made his muscles tighten. His black pools of eyes were narrowed at Potter as the boy came closer to the bed. Harry stretched the shiny black collar around the potions master's pale neck and let go when he heard a 'click' of the silver buckle.

Snape felt like a dog.

"Hey, don't be glum Snape, it suits you" Harry joked. It had no affect at all on the potions master who lay there glaring.

---

**Authors notes: **

**Well, this chapter isn't so great, I did it late at night when I was really tired, be happy I did this chapter the day after I posted the first chapter - I also need a beta reader, might be useful! But for now I'm ok, yeah .**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fic Title:**_ Impossible effect

_**Fic description:**_ (see chapter one)

_**Rating:**_ M-R for some reason I will soon figure out!

_**Slash:**_ Perhaps Snape/Lupin or Harry/Snape, any ideas?

---

Voices were now ringing in Snape's ears. He was pretending to be asleep as he leant against the back of his bed. Every so often, Lupin, Poppy, or even Harry came to check up on him. Harry probably just wanted a chance to hurt him again with that 'new power' of his thought.

At least he hadn't gotten the chance thought; Snape was a very very good actor and managed to make his chest rise and fall just as someone who was asleep did. His eyes didn't even twitch, he had seen Harry just from under his eyelids once leaning over him and trying to see if he was awake. Boy, was he easily fooled.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard a flicker of a coat; Lupin kneeled in front of him, a slightly apologetic look on his face. "Uh…I just came to say…I'm sorry Severus." He murmured, rubbing the hem of his coat between his fingers. It was late now, and he guessed the werewolf was having his doubts about what he had done, as usual. "I didn't mean for that to-"

"Why?"

Lupin looked up at Snape, confusion coating his features.

"What?" he asked, the fabric of his coat slipping out of his fingers unnoticed.

"Why do you care? Why say sorry when I killed your friend, and I tried to kill that...that boy. So why?" Snape growled, leaning forward so he was looking in to warm brown eyes. Lupin had reacted by leaning back away from Snape.

"B-because we wo-" Snape cut him off again.

"Don't say were friends, or work together, nothing. Why?"

Lupin paused, mind swimming slightly. He couldn't keep his eyes off the collar he had forced Snape to wear. Why did he feel guilty? He didn't understand, so what could he say? Lupin lowered his head, eyes staring at the floor. He hated Snape, right; he hated him for killing Dumbledore…

Snape gave a impatient look, and sneered angrily. Of course the stupid werewolf would end up giving him sympathy. Lupin looked a little hurt and rocked back so he was leaning back in the chair, his eyes moved from the floor to the ceiling, unable to hold Snape's cold gaze.

"...B-because...because I think...you can change…" he said softly after a long pause.

There was a long silence. Snape sat up in the bed with his eyes staring at Lupin. Perhaps he could change, perhaps, there was a slight chance. Maybe. He continued to stare until Lupin looked away, feeling a little embarrassed at his words.

"Sorry, that was stupid..." He mumbled, eyeing the collar around Snape's neck. "I should umm, yeah, Ill go now...see you later..."

Snape nodded and watched intently as Lupin got out from his chair and started to walk towards the door without even a second glance in his direction. He must have been pretty embarrassed to not want to look at him.

When the man was gone, and the room silent, Snape crossed his arms over his knees and sighed softly. The collar was starting to irritate his skin, and the fact his bones would sting with pain every so often didn't make things any better.

Perhaps he could get away with attacking Potter and hiding his body under the bed. Maybe, if he was quicker than thoughts. Snape decided that was wishing too much and lay down in bed to try and get some sleep.

Damn sleeping robes were itchy too.

Snape closed his eyes and pulled the covers over his head, and finally after a few long hours, managed to fall in to a dreamless and uneasy sleep. Why did bad things happen to good—well, somewhat good people?

---

**Authors notes: **

**Whao! I haven't updated in...AGES! Ill start updating now then, sorry for the slightly short and angsty chapter, but...DEAL with it 8D heheh. bi bi.**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
